


Apartment Shopping

by rum_ham



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rum_ham/pseuds/rum_ham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Dennis go to see another apartment, Mac is fed up.  he confronts dennis like he never has before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Shopping

“Dennis this is the 8th one, how many more do you want to see?”

“As many as it takes, Mac. You don’t want to end up in an unsatisfactory apartment, I won’t stand for it. Now let’s get out of this shit hole.”

“I’m getting tired of this, dude. Any apartment is better than staying in Dee’s.”

“Now I’m with you on that one.” Dennis said while opening the door to leave, “let’s go to one more apartment today then we’ll try again next weekend.”

“whatever, bro. where’s the next one?”

“It’s pretty close to the bar, but it’s more expensive than the last two we saw.” They walked down the stairs, out of the building. Dennis continued to make comments about the general dirtiness of the place, while Mac rolled his eyes, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.  
They got in Dennis’ car and Mac listened to him sing 80s glam rock the whole way there. Usually he would sit in awe of Dennis’ god-like voice, but now he sat in silence wanting to jump out of the car to get away from him. They had been spending much more time together lately. Since their apartment burned down they’d sleep in the same room, fight over the same bathroom, and see each other every second of the day. 

They arrived at the next apartment, and Mac was already prepared to sign the lease. He didn’t care at all what it looked like or what it cost. Just as long as he had his own room without Dennis in it, he’d love it.

“I already have some hesitancy about this place, look at the pipes on the side of the building. They look like they haven’t been cleaned in years.”

“Dennis, I don’t care. Let’s just go in.” Mac’s frustration was starting to show, but Dennis chose to ignore it. They went into the apartment and were met with a beautiful window and a fire place. The kitchen was small, but they never cooked anyway, and the part Mac liked most was that their bedrooms were on opposite sides, with plenty of space between them.

“Nope, I don’t like it.”

“What are you talking about, it’s perfect.” Mac said in his angry high pitched voice.

“I don’t know, man. It’s just a lot of money and come on, the fire place? It’s over done really.

“Okay, what is going on with you? Do you want to stay at Dee’s or something? You know what, if you want to so bad, be roomates with her. I’ll move in here by myself.”

“What? No! Why in the world would I ever want that?”

“You want to keep living there so badly, there’s gotta be some reason for it.”

“All I want is a good apartment, Mac,” Dennis was now screeching in his pterodactyl-like pitch.

“No, no you don’t, Dennis. If you did we’d be signing the lease right now,” Mac was now yelling with his low voice, while sticking his chest out, trying to be more intimidating than he actually was.

“Fine, goddammit. If that’s what you want so bad let’s sign the goddamn lease.”

“No, Dennis. Tell me why you’ve been prolonging this for so long.” It was no longer one of their usual arguments that ended in screaming, but was now very serious. For once Mac was making Dennis confront something.

“Why do you give a shit, Mac. Whatever, let’s just go.”

“No, we’re not leaving until you tell me why.” Dennis calmed down but Mac was still yelling. 

“I, I don’t know I just liked what he had going,” Dennis was avoiding eye contact and looking at the ceiling as he stuttered out that sentence. Mac slowly took a step closer to him.

“Why?” his voice was deep and demanding.

“What?”

“I want to know why, Dennis. Tell me why you liked that arrangement so much.” Dennis finally caught on that Mac had an idea what was going on. He wanted to hear that Dennis liked spending all that time with him, but he wouldn’t give in. Mac would have to kick the shit out of him before he’d admit that.

“Fuck off, Mac. I’m leaving.” He started to walk out, but he wouldn’t let him. Mac pushed him against the wall, their faces an inch apart.

“Tell me!” He yelled.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, is that what you want,” Mac flung Dennis onto the hard wood in the apartment.

“Like you’d do it. You’re a coward.”

“Turn around.”

“What?”

“You heard me, turn around.” For once Dennis complied, “on your knees.” Again Dennis did what he was told, he’d never seen Mac like this and wanted to see how far he’d take it.

“Good, now shut up for once in your life.” Mac yanked Dennis’ jeans down and then his own. He entered him swiftly and Dennis let out a little gasp. No hesitation, no surrender, he   
thought to himself as he continued to push himself farther in. 

He kept pumping for a while until he flipped Dennis around, still standing over him.

“What now?”

“Stop talking, but keep your mouth open.” Mac put his dick in Dennis’ mouth. Luckily for Mac, this was far from Dennis’ first time. 

Mac had waited forever to do this. Dennis spent so many years bossing him around and putting him down with those well glossed lips, and now all they could do was suck his dick. Mac thrusted harder in and Dennis almost gagged. He chuckled and Dennis replied with a scornful look, but still not stopping. 

Mac pulled out, then yanked open the buttons on Dennis’ new blue shirt. He looked down at him and his attempt at abs. he wasn’t chiseled like he intended but still did have that Jesus on the cross look that he aimed for. He took another look at the mess of a god below him and started jerking off. When he came, he came everywhere. Dennis along with the floor was covered in cum. 

“Wow,” Dennis exhaled while using the inside of his shirt to clean up. Mac sat down next to him.

“So tell me now, why did you like staying at Dee’s place with me?”

“Because it gave me a break from you once in a while. I didn’t have to just come home to only you, Dee was there too.”

“Whatever, let’s get out of here.”


End file.
